The Trouble With Draco malfoy
by PurebloodSlytherinWitch
Summary: What happens when a girl and a boy are engaged to be married but are not in love?
1. Default Chapter

The Trouble With Draco Malfoy

Chapter One: Me, Myself, and I

By Kate Malfoy

Summary: What Happens When Boy and Girl are betrothed but just can't seem to fall in love. THIS CHAPTER: Mollie Starre introduces herself and goes out to dinner with Draco and her parents before going to Hogwarts.

My name is Mollie Starre and I am one of the most fashionable, the most beautiful, the most screwed up person in the existence of the wizarding world. Since I was three years old, I have been betrothed to one of the most elite person in the world. Draco Malfoy. Yes that is right, since before I was able to speak, Draco and I were betrothed. It is quite terrible actually, even though I would never have gotten this far in life if it wasn't for Draco.

It is now the day before Hogwarts and my mother has informed me that I am forbidden to tell anyone about my betrothal. As if I am going to embarrass myself by telling anyone. I would die of mortification first. Draco, of course, knows that there is something wrong with me. I know that he is resolved to make my life miserable while we are at Hogwarts. Heck, why stop at Hogwarts, he is resolved to make my life miserable until the day that I die.

I guess that I am kind of in love with my fiancé. I mean, where would I be if I didn't have love. I guess that I would the most odious woman on earth, if I though that he was the one that I was destined to spend the rest of my life with. I guess that just is how girls are. My parent and I are going out for dinner now. I can't believe they actually think that I want to go to dinner.

"Why Mollie Starre, only stars are this late when getting ready to go out, hurry up." My mother calls to me.

I hate her lame jokes about our last name. Thank Zeus she doesn't say them in front of the Malfoy's. I mean honestly, I would die of mortification their. And when the Malfoy's would politely laugh at my mother's obviously not funny joke, I want to leap up and kill her and scream that doesn't she know she is messing up my chance of a happy marriage. Of course, a thought like this so obviously beyond my mother that I don't bother.

"Mollie, dear, this is your last night that we can go out and be a family. We don't want to lose our reservation with the Malfoy's at your favorite restaurant, now do we?" I love my father, honestly, I do, its just sometimes he doesn't have a clue. I mean Madame Wilkins Dainties for the Dainty hasn't been my favorite restaurant in five years at least. Well, at least he has some compassion on me. I can't believe Zeus would do something like have the Malfoy's to dinner with us. Zeus, just kill me now.

I get on the broom with my parents, which, of course is the most fashionable, the latest, the best model of the time, and fly off to my doom. Draco, of course, is waiting for me. He wants to make sure of a few things before we go to Hogwarts. Things that have to do with our contract. Zeus, please have mercy.

I know I just said that I love him, but actually, I hate his guts. I mean, why can't he just screw up somehow and get us both off the hook. I mean, if I got pregnant or something, there would be heck to pay, but I still wouldn't be let off from the contract. My baby would be killed, but as for me, no I would be bound to stay with my fiancé and be known throughout history of the Malfoy family as the whore. I would be a shame, but unless Draco did something to screw everything up, we would still be betrothed. I hate life, and I hate Draco. I mean, why can't men and women have equal rights and all.

Well, back to dinner I guess. "Mother," I called, "I don't fell very well and can't eat much. Is it okay if I go out and have a walk along the beach to get fresh air?"

Then that whore of a women, Mrs. Malfoy, says something so wrong, I can't believe her nerve. "Oh, I am sure you will be all right my dear, just start of the year nerves. We Malfoy's don't have them like most people, but of course, you aren't quiet a Malfoy."

That really egged on my mother, who proceeded to say "Not yet, Narcissa. Mollie is soon to be a Malfoy, and I can assure you that we Starre's don't get nerves either. I am sure that Mollie really isn't feeling well. Oh course, Mollie, if you want to go out you can, but only so long as Draco goes with you."

Oh Zeus, I silently prayed. Please tell me this is all a dream and that my mother honestly isn't saying this. Tell me that she didn't embarrass me like that. Please, Draco, my love, my fiancé, say yes. Don't leave me hanging.

"Come along, Mollie," Draco says as he takes my hand. "We have a lot to talk about."

And we walked away, hand in hand, looking to the outside world like the perfect couple going for a walk on the beach. Heaven only knows the storm that awaited us once we got outside to the beach.


	2. Trouble with Draco Malfoy Chapter 2

The Trouble With Draco Malfoy

Chapter Two: Everybody's Fool

By: Kate Malfoy

Summary: What happens when boy and girl are in betrothed but just can't seem to fall in love. THIS CHAPTER: Draco and Mollie talk in the shadows

As soon as Draco and I made it to the beach, he dropped my hand and pulled me into the shadow. He was angry, I could tell. Always the perfect gentlemen in front of other people, but when it comes to his belongings, make no mistake I am a belonging to Draco; he could get fucking pissed off. Draco had probably had trouble with one of the house elves at home and now he was going to take it out on me. Oh well, I might as well get used to it.

"We need to set some ground rules," Draco sneered at me. "You know that if you don't get into Slytherin, you don't get into the Malfoy's. I know your parents would hate that. Poor Mommy and Daddy, finally realizing what shit their daughter actually is."

He had gone a little to far on this one. "You know as well as I do that I am practically guarantied a bed in the Slytherin house. Every Starre in the history of the Hogwarts has gotten into Slytherin. It won't stop know, Draco. Not even you can get your way on this one."

"You know, there is one thing that you could do to get in my favor. I know you want to be in MY, favor Mollie. You owe me the rest of your life. I could make it heaven, or I could make it hell. It all depends on you. I want you to become my personal slave while we are at Hogwarts. Your response to this is going to be the deciding factor in the way I treat you once you are legally mine. As of this moment, Mollie, things aren't in your favor."

"How can you say this to me? How can you insult your own fiancé to her face like this? What do you want from me that I would not be obligated to give you? You want a slave? By the contract, I am your slave. You want sex? By the contract, I have no right to refuse you. You want someone to beat up? By the contract, I have to stand there and take it. What do you want that I won't give you?"

"You see, my dear, when I said I wanted you as my personal slave, I meant in everything. I want to own you. Body, Mind, Soul. I know a spell that will make you mine like this. I want your heart, for Christ's sake, Mollie."

"Draco, we are only eleven years old. You don't know enough about magic like this to do that. It could kill me. Besides, I thought my heart was the one thing I was allowed to keep. You could take everything of mine except my heart. What good would it do you? My little heart wouldn't even make a whole heart with your little heart. We are both cold people, Draco. We are heartless."

"My dear Mollie, I want to make sure that you don't stray. Fucking whores like you tend to move on. I don't want to be known as the Malfoy who couldn't keep his fucking wife tied down. Don't make me use this against you, Mollie. I studied this. I know how it works. Unless you want the rest of your life to be utter hell, you should probably do this. I can fuck your life, Mollie. I might not be able to stop you from being sorted into Slytherin, but I can stop you from being liked. I can drain out all happiness from your sad pathetic life. I can make you come begging to me for mercy, promising that you would do anything to get me happy again. And you know what, Mollie Starre? You know what I will say when you come begging me? I will say that there is no fucking chance. This is your chance, Mollie."

"You know I will not refuse. I don't know why you even bothered to ask. You could have commanded and I would have been obligated to do it. You know that."

"I don't want mere submission from me fiancé, Mollie, I want you to want it. I won't force you to do anything you don't want. I promise you that. I also promise you that if you don't do what I want, I will make your life utter hell. Don't tempt me, baby, you know better then that."

I know that we sound older then eleven years old, but hey, when this is the only way you know how to speak, this is what you do. Draco and I are only children and this is how our parents talk. We already are like a little married couple, Draco and I. Me the submissive wife who just wants safety for her and her children. Draco the angry husband whom in no way to be believed, but in no way to be doubted.

"Are you listening to me, Mollie? You will not tempt me. You will not try to make me angry Mollie. Hell, my dear. Is that were you want to live? If it is, then please, by all means, continue to ignore me and don't agree to what I say."

"Sorry, Draco, I was just trying to imagine the lies I am going to have to come up with for why I am going to treat you the way I will after we do this spell. I was just wondering, how will you treat me at school?"

"Oh yes, school, that reminds me of a whole load of other shit I meant to speak to you about. You will come up with no lies. Everyone is to know of our engagement. We will marry at the end of our year five. A private room will be provided for us for after that. They will never know of the spell and they will think that we are in love. They will never know of the betrothal but they will think that we, for some odd reason, had fallen in love in our childhood and had gotten engaged. Everybody knows the Starre's and the Malfoy's are close friends. I also wish to tell you that you now belong to me. Everything you do shall be reported to me. That is, if it is agreeable to you."

Draco gave me a look that clearly said that it would be best if I just agreed instead of endangering my life. "Of course. I have nothing to hide. Is that all?"

"One last thing," Draco said while picking up my hand and pulling out a knife. He put the knife to my skin and I was so worried. He cut my palms and I tried my hardest not to cry. He then took the knife and cut both of his palms. He put the knife away and pushed his palm against mine. "Our bloods are now mixed. You know belong to me. I will tell you one thing though. I will never cheat on you unless you should give me a reason too. Do as I say and I won't HAVE to hurt you. You do understand, don't you, Mollie? You understand that I have it in me to make or to brake you."

I pulled out my wand and healed our wounds. My blood was now in him forever, as is his in me. I took his hand and kissed his palm where there was a scar. I held his hand as we made our way back to the restaurant. "Of course, Draco, my dear."

The moment Draco and I walked in, I saw the look on our parents face and suddenly I knew something that I had never known before. I knew that this was the last day of my life with them. I knew that they loved me for all they never showed. I suddenly knew what that last line of the contract was that no one had ever told me. I knew that once I left for Hogwarts, I would never see them again.

Draco must have known that. He squeezed my hand and smiled at me. He now was the one thing my life depended on. "See you tomorrow. Sleep well, my dear. Oh, and Mollie, you will sit with me on the train tomorrow. Goodnight." He kissed my cheek like any gentlemen would, and walked over to his parents and left.

As I turned back to my parents, my entire being went cold.


End file.
